


An Unsuspecting Visitor

by DedicatedWhovian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Force Choking, Fucking, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller Base, The Force Awakens, Vaginal Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedWhovian/pseuds/DedicatedWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo fucks Rey, Hux overhears and gets caught observing, sexual shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsuspecting Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head a few days ago and I finally decided to sit down and bust it out.  
> This is my first time writing anything for Star Wars, although I have done my share of reading. I hope you like it!

Kylo pressed his lips aggressively into Rey’s, gripping her wrists above her head. He shoved her body against the wall of the ship, slipping his knee between her legs. She moaned quietly and drew his plump bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Kylo rubbed his knee against her groin, eliciting a gasp from Rey.

“I am going to teach you more than just the ways of the force” he breathed, nipping at her neck. Kylo Ren could sense just how badly she wanted him the moment they met, and in no way was he going to allow her to escape without making her pay. Rey’s body weakened as Kylo sucked on her neck, leaving multiple marks. Her mind was flooded with thoughts, things like _get the fuck out of here_ and _let him fuck you senseless_ were pulling her in different directions. He pulled her body away from the wall, sweeping her off her feet into his arms. Kylo proceeded to lay her on the single bed in the room, ripping open the cloth that crossed over her torso. Underneath, more material covered her breasts, and Kylo tore it off as well. He groped at her small breasts, and leaned down to kiss her chest, taking each nipple into his mouth for a brief moment. Rey’s hands moved to take off her bottoms, wriggling out of them and letting them fall to the floor.

Kylo bit her left nipple playfully, and then stood and began removing his own clothing. She watched eagerly, she had wanted to see what was under all that black for quite some time. His skin was incredibly pale, and it almost seemed effervescent under the light of the small room. She ran her eyes down his body, from his broad shoulders, to his toned pecs and abdomen, resting her gaze upon his protruding hip bones. Rey bit her lip as he pulled off his last piece of clothing, revealing black boxer shorts. Kylo climbed on top of Rey, pinning her arms above her head once more. “I am going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to wish you hadn’t left Jakku.” Rey wasn’t phased by Kylo’s attempt at intimidation, she was fully prepared to take him on; she was more than intrigued by his forceful attitude. His skin was hot against hers, as he pressed himself against her body, running a large hand down her arm to her breasts. He kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip, which caused Rey to moan in pain. Kylo smirked as he kissed her once more; he enjoyed inflicting pain upon her, almost as much as he enjoyed strutting around Starkiller wearing a mask.

Both Kylo’s hands wandered her body, letting her wrists go free. Rey ran one hand through his silken locks, lightly tugging on them as he kissed and bit at her neck. He made his way down to her breasts, kissing them once more before heading for her stomach and thighs. Rey’s breath hitched as Kylo’s hands caressed her inner thighs, pausing to draw his thumb across her clit. He proceeded to spread her lips and press his tongue flat against her, licking in an upward motion. Rey restrained herself from bucking her hips against his face. She wanted so badly for him to bury his face in her, to tongue fuck her till she came repeatedly. Kylo continued to lap away, paying close attention to Rey’s clitoris. He shifted his face and thrust two fingers deep into her cunt, curving his fingers upward to rub her g-spot. Rey moaned louder, and her right hand grabbed a fistful of Kylo Ren’s hair, pushing his head downward.

“Oh fff-fuck” she stuttered, as Kylo quickened the speed at which he was fingering her. Just as she approached the brink of orgasm, he stopped completely, stood, and told her to get on her knees. He had grown quite hard, his cock stretching the fabric of his black boxers tight across his thighs. Rey looked disappointed, but obeyed Kylo Ren, and shifted her body into position. A droplet of sweat rolled down Kylo’s forehead as he stepped out of his underwear and brushed a strand of stray hair from his eyes. Rey’s breath was shallow as she attempted to gather her thoughts; how could she do this? She was supposed to be fighting against Kylo Ren, not fucking him! Just then, Kylo gripped her hips and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her gingerly. “You know you want this Rey, I’m in your head, I know what you’re thinking,” he growled. Rey couldn’t deny that she wanted Kylo to fuck her, but she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen after the heat of the moment subsided.Kylo thrust his cock into Rey, grunting in pleasure. Rey moaned loudly, her hands turning into fists full of blanket as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting the pace. “I had no idea you were such a dirty slut, but I am so glad I took the chance to find out” Kylo husked. Rey lowered her torso and face to the bed beneath her in order to free up her dominant hand. She began vigorously rubbing her clit as Kylo fucked her deeper and faster.

General Hux was walking swiftly down the hallway, he needed to have a word with Kylo Ren immediately. He was fully aware that Kylo was busy interrogating their recent hostage, Rey. Hux approached the door, but hesitated as he heard screams coming from inside. The sounds were muffled, but Hux made out Kylo’s voice saying, “I want you to be my slut from now on, you are not to fuck anyone but me.” Hux raised his eyebrows and stepped backwards from the door, bumping into a passing protocol droid. “Oh, excuse me” he mumbled, reorienting himself. Hux wasn’t sure what he should do—he knew if he interrupted Kylo that he would face a ferocious tantrum, and Hux was not interested in dealing with the brat.

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck me Ben!”, Rey’s words penetrated the closed door as her moaning increased in volume. Hux heard Kylo groan with pleasure, and he found himself with his back to the door. _I need to speak with Kylo_ thought Hux, and he whipped around and opened the door. He saw Rey, her naked body quivering with orgasm, and Kylo, tall, lean and still thrusting inside Rey. Kylo’s head tilted back, a long, drawn out moan escaping his lips as his body tensed. Hux was stunned, he couldn’t move, and his eyes were glued to the gorgeous bodies in front of him. Hux watched as Kylo pulled out of Rey, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. Rey collapsed onto her stomach, pulling the sheet over her nakedness.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” screamed Kylo, turning to face Hux.

“I’m sorry sir, I have an urgent message! I had no idea that...” Hux trailed off as Kylo, still nude, approached Hux, his hand outstretched. Hux felt an invisible hand wrap itself around his neck and squeeze, increasing in pressure by the second. “How dare you, you knew I was busy. You should have waited for me to be done instead of barging in. How long have you been watching us anyway?!” scorned Kylo. His force grip was too tight for Hux to utter any audible words, but the look on Kylo’s face seemed to relax into a smirk. Suddenly, he relinquished his hold, and Hux fell to the ground, gasping for air. “I-I-I’m ssso sorry” Hux sputtered, rubbing the spot on his neck where Kylo had force-choked him.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? You can’t hide your thoughts or your hard cock from me, general”, said Kylo, his voice dripping with seduction. Kylo wasn’t wrong, Hux had grown hard, his erection straining against his pants. Rey had wrapped herself in a light blanket was sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chin, watching the two men breathlessly. Hux looked down at his pants, his cheeks, ears and neck flushing red with embarrassment. He attempted to get to his feet, nearly tripping over his own leg as he stood. Hux stared at the ground as he said, “I have other business to attend to, master Ren. I apologize for interrupting you, we can discuss matters later.”

“Ha, you’re pretty funny, you know that Hux?” joked Kylo. He moved swiftly forward, pressing Hux against the closed door. Kylo pinned the ginger man’s wrists on either side of his head and brought his lips to Hux’s ear. “Leaving so soon?” he husked, his hot breath sending shivers down Hux’s spine. Kylo brushed his lips against Hux’s ear, running them down his neck, planting a couple small kisses along his skin. One of Kylo’s hands found Hux’s chin, which he grabbed and lifted up so the two men were forced to make eye contact. Hux bit back a moan as Kylo shoved his right hand into his underwear, gripping his shaft roughly. “Hmm, I wonder what is going through your mind right now, Hux. Ohhhh interesting, not bad eh, not bad at all. You want me to command you to suck my cock, and then you want me to fuck your tight asshole while you scream my name.” Hux whimpered quietly, he couldn’t keep anything from master Kylo Ren. Kylo retrieved his right hand and stepped back from Hux; “remove your clothing immediately” he ordered, running a hand over his chest before wrapping his fingers around his own cock. He stroked himself gently, watching Hux as he undressed, exposing pale skin. Hux was surprisingly well endowed, and as he removed his red, silk boxers, his hard cock sprung free.

“Well well, what have we here?” sneered Kylo, admiring Hux’s fully erect penis. “Turn around” he commanded, “I want to get a good look at your ass before I fuck the hell out of it.” Hux obeyed and turned to face the opposite direction. “Bend over”, directed Kylo, who planted a firm smack on Hux’s left butt cheek. Hux’s breath hitched and a startled moan was liberated from his throat. Kylo Ren spanked Hux once more, this time on his right cheek, causing Hux’s knees to buckle beneath him. Kylo reacted quickly, stopping Hux from falling to the floor with a swish of his hand. Hux gasped as Kylo whipped him upwards, shoving his back to the wall. Kylo approached Hux, pressing his body against Hux’s now nude skin. Their cocks brushed together and Hux bucked his hips, gripping onto his master’s firm ass. Kylo shoved himself harder against the other man, biting his collar bones. Hux tried to push back against Kylo, but his resistance did nothing. “Please, you’re hurting me” begged Hux as Kylo sunk his teeth into his neck. Kylo sniggered against Hux’s skin, licking the spot he had just bitten. As quickly as he had started, Kylo pulled himself off of Hux and strode over to the bed, where Rey still sat, scrunched up. 

“Come here, slut. I want you to suck me off,” Kylo sat down and laid back on the bed, using his right hand to grip his shaft and stroke it slowly. Hux didn’t dare to disobey his master, and managed make his way to the edge of the bed, where he got down on his knees. “Ooh, good little Huxy, I’m surprised I didn’t have to tell you to get on your knees, you will be rewarded for that,” cooed Kylo, stroking his erection faster. Hux ran his nervous hands up Kylo’s exquisite thighs and situated himself so that he would be able to suck all of Kylo into his mouth. Hux had no prior experience giving head, but he had enough with receiving blow jobs that he was confident that he could perform well. Kylo rested his arms beneath his head. Rey had scooted to the farthest edge of the bed, but she still watched the two handsome men intently. Hux wrapped his fingers around the base of Kylo’s stiff cock; it was pale like the rest of Kylo, and the light pink head matched the glorious lips of his master. A small droplet of precum had formed at the slit and Hux used his tongue to lap it up, swirling the tongue over the head before placing his lips around it. 

“Hnnmmm yessss,” moaned Kylo, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation that Hux’s warm, velvety mouth brought him. With a bit of effort, Hux managed to fit most of Kylo’s erection in his mouth; his head bobbed up and down slowly, lips darkened with saliva. Hux sucked hungrily, his cheeks hollowing as he increased his pace. Kylo latched onto a fistful of the general’s hair, pushing his head gently downward on his cock. This caught him by surprise, but Hux continued to eagerly suck, using his hand to squeeze the base lightly. Hux placed his free hand under Kylo Ren’s balls, massaging them tenderly. Kylo arched his back, digging his nails into Hux’s scalp as his body shook with orgasm. He felt as though hot trails of electricity had shot through him, time slowing to a near halt. Kylo exhaled as he relaxed, his muscles letting go of all the built up tension. Hux withdrew his mouth and smiled shyly at Rey, who was now sitting with her legs spread, a hand mindlessly rubbing her clit. A string of saliva came away as Hux sat up, his lips swollen and wet. Kylo allowed his heavy breathing to subside before sitting up; he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair as he stood and ordered Hux onto the bed. “You have served me well, Hux. Get onto your knees, general” he commanded. Kylo’s eyes flicked to Rey, who made a point to prolong her eye contact with him as she slipped two of her fingers inside herself. Kylo inhaled sharply as he watched her, feeling himself grow hot with sexual longing once more. 

Hux had gotten into position, and without permission was stroking his erection. Kylo noticed almost immediately, and turned his attention back to Hux, who’s tight ass was facing him. “My god you are such a whore, Hux! I never would have pinned you as such a horny little fuck!”, growled Kylo. He stepped to the edge of the bed and spanked each side of Hux’s ass a few times before spreading the cheeks. Hux absolutely loved being smacked around by Kylo Ren, and the thought of Kylo fucking his asshole only made him grow harder with anticipation. “Oh Kylo, please, please, put something in my ass,” he begged, pressing the side of his face to the bed. Kylo flashed Rey a devious grin as he removed something from a nearby dresser drawer. From what Rey could see, it was a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. Kylo popped off the top and squirted a copious amount into his palm, lathering his fingers. He dropped the bottle and proceeded to press the tip of his index finger against Hux’s entrance. Hux’s body tensed slightly, and Kylo placed his free hand on his left buttcheek, massaging it gingerly. 

Kylo’s lubed finger slipped slowly inside Hux, causing the man to moan quietly. Kylo pumped his single finger in and out of Hux’s tight hole, gradually picking up speed. Hux’s moans became louder, with grunts of satisfaction sparsed between heavy breathing. As Kylo pulled his finger out, he added a second and with the next thrust, two fingers were fucking Hux’s ass. Hux groaned loudly, his left hand gripping the sheet tightly. Kylo occasionally tried to spread his fingers whilst inside of Hux, but the muscles were incredibly strong and they restricted Kylo’s movements. “Why don’t you ask me out loud, Huxy, instead of just thinking it? Come on, ask me for it.” Hux moaned a sultry _Kylo_ , and Ren grabbed a handful of his ass with his free hand, spanking it playfully. “You know what you want, all you have to do is ask!”

“Please. Fuck. Mmmpf”, Hux’s words became slurred as Kylo added yet another finger to the general’s ass. “I want to look you in the eyes while I ride you, flip over”, breathed Kylo, his tone full of authority. “Ye-yes, mmmaster” replied Hux, who felt Kylo’s fingers leave him. Kylo applied a generous amount of lube to his hard cock as he waited for Hux to gather the nerve to lay on his back. Hux nearly rolled off the bed as he flipped over, and Rey let out a snicker, which elicited a glare from Kylo. She had been alternating between rubbing her clit and fingering herself for most of the time that the two men were interacting, and she had to repeatedly stop herself from cumming. Kylo knelt on the bed between Hux’s legs, grabbing his hips and pulling Hux towards himself. Kylo’s cock was dripping with lube and precum as he pressed the head on Hux’s entrance. Hux whimpered as Kylo teased him, applying more pressure without actually slipping inside. “Pl-please, I need it” he begged, his hand reaching for his cock. Kylo’s lips parted slightly as he ran his tongue over his upper lip, making sure to pierce Hux’s eyes with his own. “I know you need it, filthy slut.” rapsed Kylo, dragging his nails down the general’s inner thigh.

At that moment, Kylo pushed himself slowly into Hux’s hole, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Hux felt amazing; the tightness and warmth were somewhat overwhelming, even for Ren. Hux cried out, a series of inaudible words among grunts and moans as Kylo slid in and out of his ass. Hux’s legs were splayed on either side of Kylo, his ass lifted slightly off the bed, Kylo thrusting at a fairly relaxed pace. Hux’s hand gripped his own shaft tightly and stroked it. “Look at me, Hux” ordered Kylo. Hux obeyed, and forced himself to make eye contact with the young master. Both men moaned, and Kylo quickened his pace, his breathing becoming increasingly shallow. A look of anger shot across Kylo’s face as he remembered why Hux was here in the first place—the bastard had seen what happened between Rey and him. Kylo hastened his thrusts, pushing deeper into Hux than before. “Oh f-f-fuck! Kylo!,” stuttered Hux, sweat droplets rolling down his chest. Kylo’s fingertips dug into Hux’s thighs as he pounded his hole. Hux felt like he was waning in and out of consciousness, and sped up his stroking speed. Meanwhile, Rey was drawing close to orgasm, furiously rubbing her clit with one hand and pinching a nipple lightly with the other. For some reason she found watching Kylo fuck Hux fantastically sexy; her toes curled tightly as her whole body trembled and everything cut to white noise.

Kylo groaned loudly, his body tensing up, he could feel himself teetering on the brink of climax. He watched his cock disappear into Hux one last time just before his eyes closed and his body quivered, a deep moan escaping his lips. Beneath him, Hux was watching Kylo, feeling overwhelmed by all of the sensations; the cock that filled his asshole, his hand stroking his own erection, the musky smell of sweat that lingered in the air, and the visual stimulation that was his master, Kylo Ren. “hnnnggg nnnmm ohh Kylo, fuck, yes, Ky-kylo!,” screamed Hux, vibrating with the release of tension. Hux felt as though he was flying, hormones flooded his brain as he dissolved into pleasure. Kylo slowed down as both men’s muscles relaxed, eventually removing himself from Hux’s entrance. Hux’s eyelids were heavy with sleep, and Kylo panted as he stepped backwards. Hux didn’t move, but Kylo gathered Hux’s clothing and proceeded to drop the pile on top of the naked man. “I assume you have some business to attend to, General.” said Kylo, redressing himself. 

“Hmm yes, I do actually. I better be going.” Hux managed to bring himself to his feet, clumsily dress himself and leave the room. Rey still sat against the wall on the bed, her eyes closed and the blanket lazily pulled over her body. “I expect to see you later tonight, Rey. But for now, get some rest, you’re going to need it”, and with that Kylo Ren exited Rey’s cell.


End file.
